<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short One-Shots by 5orangesonthefloor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723455">Short One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5orangesonthefloor/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor'>5orangesonthefloor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beta Read, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5orangesonthefloor/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danganronpa one-shots! I take requests, and there'll be some from a discord server I'm in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I take requests for fics, I'll do anything that I'm comfortable with! Beta-Read by 6 friends of mine, shoutout to Viv! </p>
<p>Rating (I won't write explicit works or any smut, it makes me uncomfortable.<br/>
Prompt (can be a title, a concept, word, plot, or anything! Go wild!<br/>
Ships will be accepted as long as I'm comfortable with it!<br/>
Platonic or Romantic ships will be accepted too!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu and Kokichi go shopping together. Platonic Miu/Kokichi fluff!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took some requests from a discord server, shoutout to Moth!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here!” Kaede said, pulling into the parking lot. She was dropping off Kokichi and Miu at the mall, right in front of their favorite store. They've been planning this trip for a while, and they were finally able to make time to hang out. Although they often fought, argued, and insulted each other, they were still pretty good friends, and were looking forward to this. </p><p>“I’ll pick you up at 7, kay?” She said as Kokichi and Miu opened the door and left the car. “Yep! Thanks for dropping us off, we’re gonna have a fuck ton of fun! I’ll get ya some cotton candy!” “Thank you Kayaday!!~~ I’ll see you at 7!” Kaede smiled at the two before driving off, starting their shopping trip!</p><p>After a short argument of where to shop, Kokichi was able to convince Miu to go to the indoor arcade. They spent nearly an hour playing games like Pac-Man and winning small prizes with the claw machines. Kokichi got a small bear stuffed animal for Shuichi, and Miu was able to snag some cotton candy for Kaede, like she promised.</p><p>After they left the arcade, Miu dragged Kokichi to the popular clothing store, Hot Topic. To her surprise, Kokichi got lots of his outfits from there and enjoyed wearing space themed clothes! Miu showed Kokichi all the cool knick-knacks she bought from there, including her iconic Animal Crossing pencil case. Kokichi bought a matching one, and they even bought a new shirt for Maki! </p><p>Soon enough it was 7pm, and Kaede came to pick them up. Miu gave her the cotton candy as soon as she arrived, and they all drove home together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its so short :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Braids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikan braids Korekiyo’s hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-ah Kiyo, your hair is looking a bit messy today...!” Mikan exclaimed. Kiyo’s hair was normally polished and in a simplistic, straight hairstyle, but today, it stuck out messily. “Oh dear, I suppose it is looking a bit untidy today, is it not?” he said, attempting to twirl his tangled hair in his hand. </p><p>Mikan hesitated a little before offering, “I can braid it for you, if you’d like...! I enjoy fixing hair, and I often fix Ibuki’s when it’s a little too unorganized... Ah, I’m sorry, was that too....straightforward...?” </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Korekiyo said, smiling a bit. “I’d like you to braid it, it hasn’t been braided in quite some time and I’d enjoy having a friend do it.”</p><p>Mikan, with quite a large smile upon her face, reached into her bag and pulled out a lilac colored blush.  She brushed Kiyo’s hair, doing only a small portion at a time. Soon enough, his hair was back to its normal, silky texture. She got out a bright yellow hair tie and put it on her wrist, before neatly braiding his hair. When she was done, she tied it off neatly and attached a ribbon and a few flowers. </p><p>With his braided hair, Korekiyo ended up looking a bit like Rapunzel. He twirled around, small flowers loosening from his hair and seemingly flying around him. Maybe, just maybe, they would do this again someday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>